Everything You Want
by theloneangel
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou and in anger and sadness she goes back to her own time and decides to never go back. She meets Inuyasha's reincarnation Zach and he turns out to be the perfect guy. But in the end who will she chose? Review Plz!
1. Chapter 1

note- inuyasha is not mine!!! sadly...

The moon gleamed in the night sky, it's light shown through out the land, illuminating just about everything. One of these things was a girl, a girl of 17 with waist long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes who wore a short green skirt accompanied with a white shirt with a red ribbon tied on it. She laid on the ground, her tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Stupid Inuyaha...stupid Inuyasha..."

This girl repeatedly said into the ground. Her name was Kagome and she witnessed a sight so familiar yet it hurt her greatly everytime she witnessed it. Inuyasha went once again to meet with Kikyou. He lied though saying he was going on a hunt for some food. Sadly, Kagome knew better and followed him. She made sure to trail behind afraid that Inuyasha would smell her. Inuyaha met Kikyou in an opening. She stood there waiting for him, knowing he would come to her. She went over to Inuyasha and embraced him. Inuyasha stood rigid for a moment, but then hugged her back. Kagome only covered her mouth in shock and tried to figh back the tears which were trying to race down her cheeks. She didn't want to see anymore, nor did she want to hea what they were going to say. She ran away without a second thought and kept running.

Kagome tripped on a root and fell to the ground, she didn't bother to help herelf up, she stayed there and wept. If only there was a way to stop crying. If only there was a way she could fall out of love with this half demon boy who seemed to never see her in the way she wished he would.

'So much for my happy ending.' Kagome thought bitterly. She loved him ever since she laid eyes on him. She tried to deny it at first. But she loved him more than anything in the world. She would give her life for him, suffer for him. 'What am I a massarcist?' Kagome thoght as a bitter laugh escaped her lips. How could she face the rest of the group? Sango would as usual blame Inuyasha and threaten to tear Inuyasha to shreds with her boomerang, Miroku would only give her an apologetic look followed by a grope on the ass, and Shippou would attempt to beat up Inuyasha but it would be himself would be beaten up in the end.

'I can't face them. I can't face him. I can't...' Kagome thought as her tears rushed down her face.

She had to get out. She had to leave.

When she came to this conclusion she found herself before the Bone eater's Well. She peered into the black abyss. Never did it look so inviting to her. Never did it look like it beckoned her to jump in. She complied.

Kagome threw herself into the well without a second thought. Time flew by and she found herself back home. As she climbed out of the well she looked back in. She left them. She left them all. 'I should go back.' Kagome thought. But kagome couldn't bring herself to swing her legs over and jump into the well. She couldn't see him. She couldn't look him in the face.

Kagome back away from the well as if it was a disease.

' I won't ever go back.'


	2. Zach

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why 

Chapter 2

Kagome woke from the peeking through the shades in her room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. ' It's going to be a long day. ' kagome thought as she swung her feet over the bed and put on her slippers. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She didn't dare to look into the miror. She didn't want to see her tear stained face. She didn't want to think of what happened the night before. " Pull yourself together Kagome. " Kagome said as she smacked herself. She went back to her room and put on a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top and matching black converse. She didn't bother to dress nice. Who was she trying to impress anyway?

Kagome went downstairs to find her brother Souta playing Tekken...again. " DIE! DIE I SAY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! " Souta yelled as he madly pushed buttons on his controller. " You need help kid. " Kagome said as she walked in front of Souta in order to get to the kitchen. " HEY!!! Woman you don't get in the way when a man is playing video games! " Souta yelled as he continued to play. Kagome rolled her eyes. " That's alot to say for a boy that hasn't even been through puberty yet! " Kagome yelled back. Kagome found her mother in the kitchen as always making breakfast. Kagome's mother greeted her with a warm smile.

" Kagome dear back from the Feudal Era so soon? " she said with a smile. Kagome had to choke back a sob and faked a smile. " Yeah i decided to take a break. " Kagome replied. ' From someone who refuses to love me back. ' Kagome thought sadly. " Oh i see, would you like some breakfast? " kagome's mother said as she pointed to a stack of pancakes. Kagome didn't feel like eating, but if she didn't her mother would go crazy if she didn't. Kagome took the pancakes and pushed all of it down and left the house for a walk.

Back in the Feudal Era

Miroku crouched low behind a bush watching the scene before him. The half wit Inuyasha had been circling the well all day, he seemed to be deciding wether or not to go and get Kagome from the future. Miroku stiffled a laugh as Inuyasha seemed to go crazy and stomped off. " What are you doing Miroku? " a familiar voice asked. Miroku turned around to find emerad eyes looking at him. Miroku fell over in suprise and found both Sango and Shippou laughing at him. " That's not funny I'll have you know. " Miroku said as he got up and dusted himself. " Yeah your right. It was hilarious! " Sango said with a grin. " You looked like a scared little girl! " Shippou said with a mocking look.

" So is Inuyasha going to go get Kagome? " Sango asked. Miroku shrugged. " I don't know. He's been around the well all day but he won't seem to go and get her. " Miroku said. " Well gee I wonder why. " Shippou said sarcastically. " You think we should talk to him? " Sango asked. Miroku shook his head and said, " Lets let him figure it out. It's time that dimwit figured something out by himself. "

With Inuyasha

' Come on you idiot just go and get her back! How hard is that! ' Inuyasha thought as he stomped right back towards the well. But the moment he looked into the well and imagined Kagome's angry face he took a step back. ' I can't go to her. Not after what happened. ' Inuyasha thought sadly. He knew she was there. He could smell her tears, he could feel her sadness and anger. He couldn't go to her. He couldn't have her be angry at him. He knew that he screwed up. He knew that he had made a big mistake. But would Kagome forgive him?

" I don't know..." Inuyasha said to himself. There was only one way to find out. Inuyasha jumped into the well and then found himself in Kagome's Era.

With Kagome

Kagome walked down the streets of Tokyo. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't really seem to care where she was. She found herself stopping in front of a coffee shop named " Morning Star". ' I guess I could use the caffene. ' Kagome thought as she walked in. It was a small coffee shop but comfortable. Kagome sat down near the window and just put her head down. It wasn't long til a timid tap on her head made her sit up and look at whoever tapped her. Her eyes widened. " Inu- Inuyasha? " Kagome said dumbly. It wasn't him, but he sure did look like him. He was a boy around 17 years of age with long black hair and grey eyes ( i didn't feel like doing purple lol ) he also had silver highlights. He had a slim yet muscular build. " Um sorry I'm Zach can I take your order? " He said with a apologetic smile. ' Damn he looked hot when he smiled. ' Kagome thought. " I'll take normal black coffee and keep them coming. " Kagome said. " Wow, bad day huh? " Zach said with a smile. " You can say that. " Kagome replied. " Okay then black coffee coming right up. " Zach said as he wrote the order down on a note pad and went to get the coffee.

Zach returned a few minutes later with a pot of black coffee and a white mug. He poured the coffee up to the rim and served it to Kagome. Kagome thanked Zach and drank the coffee. Zach turned to go but was stopped by Kagome. " I'm sorry but will you sit with me? I don't want to be alone. " Kagome said as she looked at her cup of coffee. Zach shrugged and sat down in front of Kagome. " I hadn't taken my break yet anyway. " Zach said with another shrug. " I also don't know your name miss.. " Zach said uncertainly. " Oh wheres my manners I'm Kagome Higurashi. " Kagome said with a smile. " Zach Tyler. " Zach said with a salute. Kagome giggled at the salute. " Nice laugh. " Zach said with a smile. Kagome covered her mouth and blushed. " I meant that as a complement. " Zach said in a matter of fact tone.

Kagome couldn't help the blush that was coming to her cheeks. ' What am I doing? I love Inuyasha! But this guy...he looks like him but he the complete opposite of him. ' Kagome thought as she continued to stare at Zach. " Um are you okay? " Zach asked as he waved a hand in front of Kagome. Kagome snapped out of her dream like state. " Sorry I guess I've been having a rough day. " Kagome said apologetically. " What's wrong? " Zach asked as he leaned forward. " This guy I really like went to see his ex last night and I saw them hugging. And he knows how I feel when he does that. " Kagome as tears started to well up in her eyes. Zach shook his head and said, " Then he's a loser. If he can't see what an awesome girl he has then you should move on. Because your beautiful and you have a great laugh and if he can't see how great you are then you should leave his ass. " Zach said with a look of admiration in his eyes. ' And he even has his dirty mouth ' Kagome thought with a smile. " Thanks. I appreciate that. " Kagome said with a smile.

Zach looked at his watch and said, " Well I better get back to work but if you want you can wait for me and we could take a walk through the park near here. I get out in an hour. " Kagome nodded and said, " I would like that. " Zach only smiled and got up and went back to work.

At The Park

Kagome laughed as she heard Zach's many misadventures with the coffee machine. " I'm serious it started to go on a meltdown and it made a waterfall of coffee. And guess who had clean it up! ME! " Zach said with a laugh. " I feel so sorry for you. " Kagome said as she patted Zach's back. " Your just saying that to make me feel better. " Zach said with a pout. " Okay your right. " Kagome said. " Now that's just mean. " Zach said as he started to fake crying. " Aww poor Zach. " Kagome said with a giggle as she pat Zach's head. Zach then looked at Kagome mischeviously. " I shall take my revenge! " Zach said evilly. Kagome's eyes widened and she ran. Kagome ran as fast as she could but she ended up tripping and falling to the ground and was then tickled by Zach who positioned himself on top of her to pin her down. " Okay okay I give up! " Kagome said laughing. Zach stopped then said, " I win! "

Kagome laughed and then realzied the compromising position they were in. It was strange. She never felt like this before. She never felt the way she did with Inuyasha with any other guy. Inuyasha was perfect even with his flaws. But all he ever seemed to do was push her away. And now this boy comes along...she just didn't know anymore. She didn't realize Zach's face coming close to her own. When she did realize it she didn't protest. Zach's lips met hers in a simple, chaste kiss. He was about to pull away but Kagome pulled him back. Zach licked her lips for entrance and Kagome complied. She explored his mouth while he did hers.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

Inuyasha backed away from what he say. ' How..how could she? ' Inuyasha thought in despair. There she was, kissing a boy with such passion, such passion that made Inuyasha jealous and sad. ' Is this what she feels when she sees me with Kikyou? ' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha couldn't bare to watch anymore and ran away.

Kagome then pulled herself away from Zach with a shocked look in her eyes. What was she doing? She barely knew this guy! " I'm sorry i shouldn't have done that. " Kagome hurredly as she got up. " What? " Zach said with a disgruntled look on his face. " I shouldn't have kissed you I'm so sorry.. " Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Before Zach could reply she ran away.

" What's going on? " Zach said as he layed there on the ground, alone.

note- song by Vertical Horizon! XD


	3. I scream and You scream

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
Youre waiting for someone to push you away  
Theres always another wound to discover  
Theres always something more you wish he'd say_

_Hes everything you want  
Hes everything you need  
Hes everything inside of you  
That you wish you could bet  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you dont know why_

Chapter 3

" Stupid stupid stupid! " kagome yelled into her pillow. What the hell did she do that for? She barely knew the guy! But it seemed as if she'd known him for years. ' And he did look like Inuyasha...' Kagome thought. Was Zach his reincarnation? Only the Gods knew that one. Kagome threw her pillow to the opposite side of the room and rubbed her temples. She came back to get away from the drama and then she dives head first into more drama. CLASSIC.

BRIIIIIIINNGGG!

"Kagome get the phone I'm trying to kill liquid snake!" Souta yelled from downstaris. " What a lovely little brother I have. " Kagome said sarcastically as she went over to pick up the phone.

" This is Kagome complicated wreck speaking. " Kagome said into the phone

"Kagome? " a masculine voice said uncertainly.

Shoot.

" Zach? " Kagome said panicking.

" The one and only. Listen I just called to apologize about what happened. I have no idea what came over me. " Zach said apologetically.

" It's alright. I played part in it too. " Kagome replied.

" We can still be friends right? " Zach asked.

Kagome nodded her head and said, " Course we can I don't see why not. "

" Cool. Well I got to go. I'll see you later. " Zach said then he hung up.

Kagome hung up and threw herself on her bed. Was this a good decision? Time will tell she supposed.

" I need to go for a walk. " Kagome said to no one in particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked to the God tree like she always did. It always seemed to give her comfort whenever she needed it. She looked up at the huge strong tree that once held the body of Inuyasha on it. It seemed only yesterday that she had found him pinned there. And it was only yesterday that they started on their long quest to put together the pieces of the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome was too much into her thoughts to realize a figure was standing right behind her. When Kagome snapped out of her dream like state and turned around she found amber eyes staring right back at her. Kagome squeeked and put her hand over her mouth to keep any more skrieks from coming out. " Inuyasha what in the world are you doing here?! " Kagome said her eyes the size of saucers. Inuyasha shrugged. " I felt like coming to the future got a problem? " Inuyasha said in a hostile tone. " Why are you being snooty with me? " Kagome asked as she put her hands on her hips. Kagome saw a flash of pain and anger in Inuyasha's eyes. ' He's upset? ' Kagome thought as she only stared at him. ' Don't let her know you saw them. Whatever you do don't let her know. ' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared right back.

" Well? " Kagome said finally. " I am not being snooty. " Inuyasha said arms crossed over his chest. " Liar. " Kagome said as she began to walk away. " What did you call me? " Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome turned and looked at him defiantly. " I said that you're a liar. " Kagome replied. " For your information little miss pain in the ass I am not a liar. At least I am not going around making out with some guy I don't even know. " Inuyasha said. It took Inuyasha seconds to realize what he had said. ' Shit. ' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome. In seconds her countenace had changed. Her hands had balled into fists and her bangs covered her tearing eyes. Inuyasha could smell the salt, he hated that smell. And he was the one who caused that smell to radiate from her often. It was a long and painful silence. Inuyasha dared to not say anymore in fear that he would hurt Kagome even more. After what seemed like hourse Kagome spoke.

" Inuyasha. I want you to leave here now and don't ever come back. What I do in my life is my business and not yours. Who I kiss is my business not yours. And neither is it your business to spy on me. Leave me the hell alone. " Kagome said coldly. And as the last sentence flowed from her mouth she turned and walked away.

Inuyasha stood there, feet rooted to the spot. ' Did she mean that? ' Inuyasha thought as he dumbly stood in front of the God tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat at a swing at the park. She gripped the steal chains tightly to the point where her knuckles were white. " Stupid Inuyasha... " Kagome said as tears fell down her face.

" Inuyasha again? Gee this guy is batting a thousand. " a familiar voice said from behind.

Kagome turned her head to see Zach standing behind her with his hands ins pockets. Kagome got up and said, " I didn't think you'd be here. " Zach shrugged and said, " I like to walk here at night. It's my thinking time I guess." Kagome nodded. " I like to do the same too. I come here just because it helps me calm down after a fight i have with someone. " Kagome said as she thought about the argument she had just had with Inuyasha. " Meaning the fights you have with Inuyasha. " Zach said. " Ding ding ding! Tell Zach what he's won Bob! " Kagome said sarcastically. " Ha ha very funny. " Zach said with a smile. ' I love that smile. It looks just like...wait stop it Kagome don't think about him! ' Kagome thought to herself.

" So umm listen if you want I can get you an icecream and I can be your lightning rod of frustration. " Zach said sheepishly. Kagome took a second to think and then nodded.

' It's just icecream, how bad can it be? '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I loooooooove chocolate. " Zach said as he devoured his icecream. Kagome had to stifle a laugh as chocolate icecream was smothered all over his face. " What? Do I have something on my face? " Zach said as he touched his cheek. When he looked at his hand it had chocolate icecream all over it. " Oh shoot. " Zach said as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face. " That's manly like. " Kagome said sarcastically. " Well you know what I think you got something on your face too. " Zach said in a matter of fact tone. " Really? Where? " Kagome said. " There. " Zach said as he smothered chocolate icecream all over Kagome's face. " Why you... " Kagome said as she took some vanilla icecream from her cone and threw it at Zach. Zach was too busy laughing at the time to notice the icecream hurled at him. The icecream had hit him square in the face. " That was so uncalled for. " Zach said pouting. " Well you deserved it. " Kagome said with a smirk.

About a thousand napkins later the two had finally cleaned themselves up. " So what had happened with this Inuyasha guy? " Zach asked in a curious tone. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, " Lets just say that he's a control freak who has a fit if he can't control every aspect of my life. " Zack started to laugh. " What's so funny? " Kagome asked. " You must like him alot. " Zach said in a knowing tone. " Tch. No way. What makes you think that? " Kagome asked. " The look on your face when you talk to him explains everyting. " Zach said as he leaned back in his chair. " I did like him. Meaning past tense. And I never will like him ever again. " Kagome said angrily. " Ok say what you will. " Zach said. " I will then. " Kagome replied arms crossed over her chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the icecream situation Zach offered to walk Kagome home. It wasn't long til they found themselves standing in front of Kagome's house, both of them unsure of what to say. " Sorry that I went off on you earlier. " Kagome said breaking the silence. " It's okay I know you're frustrated so it's no big deal. " Zach replied. " Thanks for understanding. " Kagome said with a warm smile. Kagome then took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Zach. Zach stood dumbly for a moment then returned the gesture. " Thanks again. " Kagome said as she pulled away. " It was my pleasure Madamme. " Zach said faking a french accent. Kagome then took out her keys and opened the door. She took one last look at Zach's retreating back and closed the door.

note- and there you have it! hope you likey!! the song is still vertical horizon's Everything You Want by the way lol.


	4. I Love You

_  
But youll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
Its only what youre asking for  
And youll be just fine  
With all of your time  
Its only what youre waiting for_

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who wont return  


Chapter 4

He couldn't understand what was happening. He couldn't understand her. Hell, he couldn't understand himself. ' What the hell is going on? ' Inuyasha thought as he sat on a branch of the God Tree. He hadn't moved ever since he and Kagome had had that fatal argument. He couldn't forget the look of anger in her eyes. He couldn't forget those terrible tears that ran down her face. And the disgusting image of that boy kissing her was still fresh as ever in his mind. His heart wrenched at the thought of it. It felt that he was being betrayed all over again. But why should he care? Why should he bother?

" Could it be that I... "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She banged her hand on it and sat up. For some reason she felt energized today and most of all...happy. She started to hum as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that she dressed herself in a red v-neck t-shirt and black jeans with red converse. She went downstairs to find her brother playing video games as usual. " DIE EVIL MONKEYS DIE!!! " Souta yelled at the television.

Kagome purposely walked in front of the television to hear his whining and and screaming. She went in the kitchen to find her mother washing dishes. " Oh hi sweetheart! Had a good sleep? " Kagome's Mother said with a warm smile. " Yeah I actually did. " Kagome replied with a smile. " Oh! Before i forget i need you to watch Souta today because your grandfather and I need to go food shopping and you know how picky he can be at times. " Kagome's mother said as she contined to scrub some dishes.

Kagome groaned and said, " Mom I was going to go see someone today. Can't you take him? ". Kagome's mother gave her a reproving look. " Kagome you barely spend time with him as it is. Please do this for me. " Kagome's mother said sternly. " Ok ok I'll do it. " Kagome said in a defeated tone. This was going to be fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where we going? I'm tired can we stop? Kagome I'm bored! " Souta said in a whiny tone. Kagome turned around and said, " If you utter just one more sentence I am going to push you in front of a moving car and tell Mom that it was an accident! " Souta gulped and said no more.

Kagome walked into the " Morning Star " coffee shop with Souta not to far behind. A familiar face looked up from the register and smiled. Kagome smiled and waved in return. Souta had watched the exchange and smirked.

Zach walked over and gave Kagome a hug. " I didn't know you were coming today. " Zach said. " I just wanted to suprise you. Are you surprised? " Kagome said with a sly smile. " Very surprised. " Zach replied. " Ahum! " Souta said, breaking the moment. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, " And this annoying thing is my brother Souta. "

" Nice to meet you Souta, I'm Zach. " Zach said as he held out his hand for Souta to shake. Souta looked at him and his eyes widened. " HOLY CRAP YOU LOOK LIKE INUYASHA! " Souta yelled. Everyone in the coffee shop looked in their direction. " Hey none of your bees wax people get back to drinking your coffee! " Kagome yelled. And they did just that...rather quickly.

" Souta he's not Inuyasha, he's Zach. " Kagome explained. Souta looked at Zach again.

" Yeah you're right. He doesn't look like the rugged guy that I know. " Souta said in a matter of fact tone. " Sorry about that Zach. " Souta said. Zach shook his head and said, " Don't mention it, I get that alot now a days. "

" Hey Zach when your done working want to go to the carnival with me and Souta? " Kagome asked. Zach nodded and said, " Sure, I get off in twenty minutes take a seat and I'll be right with you. " Kagome smiled and so did he. And Souta just watched the exchange and smirked once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Man why can't I get that stupid bottle!?! " Souta said in a aggravated tone. He grabbed another ball an throwed it at the single bottle that was in his way to win a prize. The ball skimmed the bottle but it wasn't enough to make it fall over. " Here let me try. " Zach said as he grabbed a ball. Souta got out of the way and then Zach threw the ball. The ball had hit its target. " We have a winner! Tell me kid what toy would you like? " The stand owner said. " The white dog please. " Souta said. The stand owner took down the toy and gave it to Souta, " Wow thanks Zach! " Souta as he gave Zach a big hug.

" No problem Souta it was my pleasure. " Zach said as he returned the hug. " Hey lets go on the roller coaster. " Zach said pointing at the ridiculously huge and steep roller coaster. Kagome gulped, " Umm can I sit this one out? " she said looking rather uneasy. " Oh come on sis are you a chicken? " Souta said in a teasing tone. " No of course not! " Kagome said in a defensive tone. " Ok then lets go before the line gets too long. " Zach said as he took her hand in his. Kagome had noticed this but made no move to take her hand away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That rollercoaster is evil! " Kagome said as she grabbed her stomach. " I'm sorry Kagome I didn't expect you to throw up. " Zach said in a apologetic tone. " Gee sis your such a baby. " Souta said with a roll of his eyes. " I'm not a baby. I'm only a baby when it comes to roller coasters." Kagome said in a defensive tone.

The group had come to a halt in front of the shrine house. Souta looked at the two and said, " Well I'm going to go inside now. It was nice to meet you Zach. " Zach smiled and said, " Nice to meet you too Souta. " Souta then went inside and shut the door.

The silence between the two was a comfortable silence. It wasn't long til Zach broke it.

" Your brother is really cool. " Zach said. " When he's not moody he can be cool. " Kagome said in agreement. " Well, I guys I'd better go. Good night Kagome. " Zach said as he gave her a quick hug. Kagome watched his retreating back. Something inside her made her call his name and run after him. He turned and looked at her with a soft gaze.

" You didn't give me a kiss goodnight, that is really rude. " Kagome said. " Are you sure that's what you want? " Zach said. Kagome had thought about it for a second. " Yes I'm sure. " Kagome said. Zach leaned in and so did Kagome. It was a pure and passionate kiss. After a minute the two broke for air. " Now that's a good night kiss. " Kagome said with wide eyes. " Amen to that. " Zach said. " Well I'll see you tomorrow? " Kagome said.

" You can count on it. " Zach said with a smile. He gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and went on his way.

Little did they know that they had a witness of their goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hummed as she walked into her room. She spun around and giggled. She was happy, very happy. She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. She was so happy she didn't realize the unwanted guest who was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome stopped dreaming and came back into reality. She stopped spinning and looked at Inuyasha. It took a while to realize that he was real and in the flesh.

" Inuysha what are you doing here? " Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged and said, " Do I need a reason? " Kagome put her hands on her hips and said, " Yes, as a matter of fact you do. " Inuyasha got up and walked toward Kagome. " Who says I need to answer to you? " Inuyasha said in a angry tone. " What is the matter with you? " Kagome asked.  
" You. " Inuyasha said. " Me? " Kagome said. " Yes, you're my problem Kagome. You make me sad, you make me angry, you make me want to tear my hair out, and most of all you made me fall in love with you. " Inuyasha said with tenderness in his eyes. Kagome just stood there. Was she dreaming? Was she going to wake up? Did he say that he loved her?

" I already know that you don't love me, you love that Zach guy. I don't blame you, I've treated you like shit all this time. And I never saw what I had in front of me all this time. " Inuyasha said. Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha gave her sweet kiss on the lips. " Goodbye Kagome. " Inuyasha said as he walked over to the window and jumped out.

Kagome did nothing but walk over to her bed, fall onto it, and cry.

note- there you have it! i hope u liked it!


	5. The Happy Ending

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know _

Chapter 5

The night in the Feudal Era couldn't be anymore peaceful. The still night air accompanied with dancing fireflies and the beautiful full moon gave off the feeling of peacefulness and tranquility.

But all of this went down in flames once a silver haired hanyou came back from a certain time period.

" I wonder when Inuyasha is getting back. " Sango said and she started to make her bed on the forest floor. Miroku gave a shrug and said, " I don't know, but he is taking a long time to bring Kagome back. ". " Well that butthead better get her back soon! I miss Kagome! " Shippou whined.

" She ain't coming back kid so stop complaining. " a familiar voice said in a harsh tone.

The group fell silent at the sight of Inuyasha who did nothing more but walk past them, climb a tree, and appear to have fallen asleep. However, they noticed his bangs were covering his eyed and they all could've swore they saw a glint of silver roll down his cheek. But they would be damned if they would actaully tell him that they saw it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun peaked through the shades in Kagome's room. Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She went to the bathroom to examine her appearance.

She looked like shit.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair looked like an animal lives in it. However, she didn't care, she didn't care that she looked like a caveman. She didn't care that she looked like a social recluse. The only thing she cared about was gone. She couldn't forget his eyes. She couldn't forget the kiss which showed his love and his pain. She couldn't forget the last word that he ever told her.

" Goodbye. "

This horrid word still rang within her head. And it wouldn't leave her.

But, there was a small part of her that said, ' you have Zach don't you? '. That is the truth. She did have Zach. Zach was a complete opposite of Inuyasha. He was kinder, gentler, and wasn't at all jealous whenever she talked of Inuyasha. He may have the same physical appearance of Inuyasha and some of his traits, but the fact was that he wasn't Inuyasha at all. He was Zach Tyler, not Inuyasha. But she felt strongly for both of them. " Now I know how Inuyasha feels. " Kagome said laughing bitterly.

She knew what she had to do.

Listen to her heart, it's all she can do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood outside of the " Morning Star "coffee shop. Her hands were balled into fists. She knew what she had to do. She had to go and get her happy ending. And she knew in her heart of hearts that she was doing the right thing.

She opened the door and walked in.

She stood there and watched Zach who was talking with a coworker from afar. There he was with his long dark locks with tints of silver and his stormy grey eyes which held so much emotion. There he was with the smile that made her heart skip a beat. He looked up from his coffee machine and gave her the smile that she had come to love. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

' Ok, Kagome lets get our happy ending. '

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky in the feudal era turned orange and red. The darkness of night was coming again to recalim the skies. It was a sight that all watch and enjoy, all except for one.

" Can you believe Inuyasha? He is more morbid then ever! " Sango said in a exasperated tone as she built a fireplace.

" I guess the situation with Kagome is worse than we thought. " Miroku said while rubbing his chin.

" Sh! Here he comes! " Shippou said quietly.

Inuyasha came, looking as gloomy as ever holding firewood. He said nothing to either of them, he just dropped the sticks and walked away.

" You think we should say something to him? " Sango asked in a worried tone.

Miroku shook his head and said, " The only one who can reach him is Kagome, we can't interfere in this battle this time. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had found himself standing in front of the God tree. This was the very tree he was bound to. This was the very spot that he had met Kagome. This was the spot where he had mistaken the girl for another. Inuyasha laughed at the memory. He wanted nothing more but to slit her throat with his claws. But he had come to see that she was different from the woman he knew. She was beautiful, she had the greatest laugh, she spoke what was on her mind, and she didn't give a damn about what people thought.

As he had come to know her, he had also come to love her. She was everything he wanted. She was the girl of his dreams.

" Too bad she's fallen for my reincarnation. " Inuyasha said bitterly.

" I've fallen for who Inuyasha? "

Inuyasha's heart stopped.

He turned slowly around to see Kagome, the girl that he loved so much.

" I'm waiting for an answer Inuyasha. " Kagome said with a smile.

" I thought you were with Zach. " Inuyasha said slowly.

Kagome shook her head.

" He wasn't my type. " Kagome said with a shrug.

" What? Of course he is your type! He treats you better than I ever could! " Inuyasha yelled.

" Hmmm well he did treat me a little bit better since he didn't go around chasing a corpse. But he couldn't make me forget about a boy who i've fallen in love with and can't seem to get him out of my mind. " Kagome said as she walked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's heart thudded against his chest. It was about to pop out any second now. God, was he nervous.

" And who's the guy? " Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't say anything, all she did was press her lips against his. Inuyasha stood in shock for a moment, but then he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a minute, they broke the kiss for air.

Inuyasha smirked and said, " You still didn't answer my question. "

Kagome gave an identical smirk and said, " It's you dumbass. "

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. It was in that kiss, that the two had realized that they had gotten their happy ending. It was in that kiss that left all the famous, passionate kisses behind. They had eachother now, and there was no force in heaven or earth that coul tear them apart.

As they broke apart from this Kagome said, " Inuyasha, you're everything I want. "

Inuyasha smiled and replied, " And you're everything I want Kagome. "

Note- The End! Hope you liked it!


End file.
